Amy Duncan
Amy B Duncan Is the mother of 6 kids and a wife of Bob Duncan. Personality Amy Duncan is the wife of Bob Duncan and mother of PJ, Teddy, Gabe, Charlie, Toby and Jenna. She's a nurse and went back to work after Charlie was born, although at one point she was nervous about leaving Charlie alone with the rest of the family ("Study Date "). She is just like any other mother in the Amy and Charlotte(Charlie) Added by JayandZach world. She loves Added by Jayandzach and cares about her family, and entrusts them with their baby, Charlie. But at times she is shown to be quite self-centered, Amy in seaosn 3 Added by Jayandzach and often tells the rest of the family about her TV spotlight in college, when she was a reporter. She can also try to be the star of the family most of the time. It is also shown to overwork, which causes her to talk baby like even when Charlie's not around. Because of this, Teddy tells her that they need a break from Charlie, and that they should go on a date. Amy takes Teddy's advice and goes to a Mexican restaurant along with Bob. ("Baby Come Back"). Amy hires a pretend family in a show in her work to beat her work mate Fran which shows that Amy Duncan is embarrassed by her family and their lack of talent ("The Singin' Dancin' Duncans"). Amy is occasionally shown to be a bit of an airhead, but most of the time she is very smart and can be quite sarcastic. She is also highly competitive, even over trivial things and less special opportunities, such as being on TV or singing in front of a group ("Kwikki Chick", "Charlie Goes Viral", "Charlie Shakes It Up!"). She is also often shown to be strict in several episodes. Amy loves the camera and the stage and often goes crazy trying to be in anything that has to do with acting or being in front of a camera. She also seems to have a bit of a temper. Personal life Amy used to be a mascot for South High, called Whammy. She dislikes the North High School mascot, a barbarian who always slams her down with his fake axe ("Double Whammy"). She goes back to work after Charlie is born, entrusting her kids to take care of Charlie. But Bob Duncan falls down the stairs and hurts himself, so PJ has to drive him to the hospital and Teddy has to take care of the baby. In the hospital, PJ pretends to be a doctor so as not to be identified, but in the end his mom finds out. She says she can't handle it anymore, but Bob tells her that everything's gonna be okay ("Study Date"). Teddy tells her parents that they needed a break from baby Charlie, and that they should go out on a date. But then PJ takes Charlie to the park and accidentally swaps strollers with a girl named Emma, and brings home the wrong baby. They do everything they can to retrieve the baby, but in the end, they are caught by their parents and get grounded ("Baby Come Back") Amy suddenly becomes textmates with Ivy, which makes Teddy jealous ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). Amy and Bob's anniversary is coming and Teddy wants to give them the best day ever ("Blankie Go Bye-Bye") . It shown that she and Bob are different from regular parents since they punish Teddy and PJ by dancing akwardly("Duncan vs. Duncan"). It turns out that she and Bob weren't legally married but they remarried ("Snow Show, Part One", "Snow Show, Part Two"). She dated Bob Diddlebob before Bob. Diddlebock introduced her to Bob . She still has poems from him. It turns Added by Jayandzach out they are the only boyfriends she got in high school. ("Girl Bites Dog"), ("Ditch Day"). She also got a sports car from him. In Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!, Amy revealed she's pregnant with her fifth child, a prospect dreaded and a running gag in the series thus far. The pregnancy carried over into the third season which Amy is shown to be in her third-trimester. Later in the season there will be an hour-long birth episode. She and Bob never planned on having another child but for some reason, they did, after saying a thousand times that they would not have another baby and would stop with four. Relationships Amy and Bob Duncan are a married couple. They love each other just as any other couple does. Amy also trusts Bob in taking care of the baby, Charlie, when she is away or goes to the hospital ("Study Date"). Amy states, that since Amy and Bob sometimes lie to each other, she thinks she and Bob had a good marriage lying. Although, Bob usually gets jealous when there is a mention of Bob Diddlebock.("Charlie Goes Viral"). Background information Her maiden name was Blankenhooper ("Snow Show, Part Two"). Amy can fake a British accent ("Charlie is 2!"). Amy's middle initial is B, but it may be her maiden name, Blakenhooper. ("L.A.R.P. in the Park"). Amy went to the Southwest Denver Community College. She has mentioned this enough times to have her children remember her stories ("Baby's New Shoes"). A recurring gag, is when any one of her children try to take a hobby or do something (for example poetry or hockey), she will reveal that she used to Added by Jayandzach do it. She goes almost mad helping them, while at the same time, showing off. Amy has often been compared to Theresa Russo, a character in Wizards of Waverly Place. They both brag about stuff they did in school, can speak Spanish, and want attention. She can speak Spanish. ("Appy Days", "Meet the Parents", "Can You Keep a Secret?") She is a pretty good actress, or at least she calls herself a good actress Added by TheFairlyOddParents (Return to Super Adventure Land). Her favorite play is Franny Saves the Farm ("Catch Me If You Can") She seems to not like Spencer Walsh at all. She does most of the hard work when the children are babies. It is hard for Amy to return to work after having a baby. Its possible that Charlie, Toby and Jenna were accidental children. Its hinted by her whenever she's asked about why she had more than 3 kids. Like her daughter, son and husband, Amy is a very good singer ("Teddy and the Bambino, Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!) Trivia She thinks Mary Lou Wentz is too perky. Her favorite color is purple. Her favorite food is Lasagne. She thinks Reese Witherspoon would play her in the movie of her life. Quotes Amy: What have I told you about lying? Teddy: It only works on dad. Pj: What name did you pick Amy: We decided to call him Toby References ↑ "L.A.R.P. in the Park" ↑ "Baby Come Back" Family Spouse: Bob Duncan Children: Pj Duncan, Teddy Duncan, Gabe Duncan, Charlie Duncan, Toby Duncan and Jenna Duncan. Parents: Petunia Blankenhooper and Hank Blankenhooper Friends: Mary Lou Wentz Aunts: Aunt Nell In laws: Frank Duncan (farther in law) Linda Duncan (mother in law) Mel Duncan (uncle in law)